Threads
by Elstro1988
Summary: When Cody comes back from his media work in Turkey he decides to go see his beloved, recovering, blonde. Ted has a little surprise for his man, courtesy of Cody's best friend. Champs' Choice world. Codiasi. Slash. Smut. Perhaps kink.


**Title: Threads**

**_Pairing: _**_Ted DiBiase / Cody Rhodes**  
Rating:** M/NC-17/18+**  
Disclaimer: **Do not own. Fake. Fiction. Silly. Also may bear slight inaccuracy.**  
Summary: **Inspired by a prompt over on Codiasi and cross-posted there. When Cody comes back from his media work in Turkey he decides to go see his beloved, recovering, blonde. Ted has a little surprise for his man, courtesy of Cody's best friend. Champs' Choice world. Slash. Smut. Perhaps kink._

_The intro above is how it was laid out over on LJ._

* * *

Cody Rhodes smiled to himself as he affixed his dorky white-framed sunglasses to his face once hed stepped into the terminal. He was pretty happy that WWE allowed him a couple of days to recover from his purely business trip to Turkey for promo work. Rather than lay low in Georgia, Cody had booked a flight to Mississippi. It seemed the most natural thing to do. Especially after that hot Skype session he'd had last night. Sure flipping between time-zones was weird and he had to do this day all over again.

He wished he'd packed more pairs of pants, though. Much as he enjoyed wearing Ted's bootcut jeans (they were baggy on him seeing as Ted was much more gifted in the posterior than he, Cody was), it wasn't quite the same as the hard, sculpted body of the man himself….whispering sweet nothings in Cody's ear, or calling him 'trouble' when he and Josh were in full-on "let's take the piss out of some poor bastard of a co-worker" mode, usually with cigarettes in their hands.

Cody sighed as he padded over to Hertz to book himself a set of wheels. After picking out a Saturn Astra (it was just him, he didn't need a big old MPV this time) he then began to search the airport for a coffee shop. He needed a caffeine fix after a pretty long sleep on that FIFTEEN HOUR flight. Unless they did his favourite – white hot chocolate that is.

Only Costa. Never mind. That'll do. He swigged his latte as he made his way out of the terminal towards the area where the very nice guy at Hertz told him his rental would be waiting. There it was. Red too. Obviously knew he had good taste then.

Damnit. No sat nat. Still, as the ad goes, there's an app for that. He rested his iPad on the passenger seat, tapped in the route and set off.

He was glad he'd combined Ted's pants with cowboy boots and a DiBiase Posse tee. Some might call him a grade A nerd or a sad act for wearing all of this but if grown men can plaster themselves in that hideous vert Cenation get-up...

* * *

It took an hour and a bit to get to the county where Ted's big house was and Cody was soon gratefully pulling up the driveway.

Ted had been clockwatching all day, trying to keep himself busy with exercises, fishing, even a bit of hunting. He knew Cody would be tired and jetlagged when he got here but Ted was sure his little surprise for his beau would perk him up, even after the uber-long journey here. It was a balmy June evening and still light so Ted was happy to stay up.

Riggs barked impatiently. Ted had a nice cut of brisket on the barbecue since this morning, which he thought Cody might appreciate after a night of airline shit. And the smell of cooking meat was driving the blonde dog mad. He affixed his master with beseeching brown eyes. But Ted wasn't falling for the dog's schtick – it was always the same – "_If I sit and look REALLY cute and wag my tail, I can haz beef?"_

Ted should send photos into that meme site but he just knew some damn fan would realise who it was and spam him.

And plus, these red-trimmed white trunks were SO painful. Especially tight on the ass. Worth it, though to see Cody's face.

He heard the gravel crunching and an engine approach. He sprang up, taking care to not put weight on his recovering ankle.

"RUFF! RUFF RUFF RUFF!" barked Riggs.

"Shut up Riggs!" Ted ordered as he hobbled to the door, "STAY! Good boy." …even these white and red boots were a little on the tight side. How much did Josh pay to get these posted over to him? So fast too. God bless UPS and long-haul flights. He pulled open the door.

And no, he was not wearing his visor.

Cody's mouth dropped open at the sight of the blonde. Of all the sights to greet him….he was not expecting that. At all.

Those small white trunks were a squeeze around Cody's pert, but relatively smallish bottom….Ted's big round glutes were spilling out…

Ted. In Cody's ring gear. And Cody could clearly see the outline of Ted's cock. Hard at the tightness of the garment. He liked. Very much. Ted looked HOT. As. Fuck.

"Hey, Teddy," he grinned.

"Well, hey there, baby boy," Ted purred, pulling Cody to him and planting a big smooch on his lips. Mmmm. He'd missed these a lot.

"Let me get in the door," Cody admonished him, "You're not out the woods yet."

He hauled his sports bag into the hallway and kicked it aside, before unclipping and removing his backpack. Yeah, he'd strapped it on just to walk up the drive. There was valuable shit in there. GI Joe figures, rare comic books…graphic novels…spare ring attires.

"Never mind the baggage, come through," Ted said, clutching Cody by the hand and leading him through into the familiar, spacious lounge. Riggs barked once more when he saw Cody and leapt up onto his hind legs in greeting.

"Hello boy….hello," Cody chuckled, fussing the excited dog. He loved it even more when he used to bring Dozer with him and the two dogs would play together….sadly this was no more but Riggs loved Cody all the same. Now Cody was ware of the delicious smell of smoking brisket assaulting his nostrils and his mouth began to water.

"Are these mine?" asked Ted, recognising the stonewashed jeans on Cody. Oh, and trust Cody to wear a DiBiase Posse shirt. Again. Just like at the Pride parade. Bless him.

"I forgot to pack any more and these were the first ones I picked out," Cody said, "I haven't torn them. Anyway, they're like a tent on me….you could try not having such a fat ass."

His lip was curling. Ted smirked back. As if Cody would ever complain about his ass.

"You hungry?" asked Ted, "Sit yourself down, baby, I'll get us dinner."

Cody's blue eyes were fixed on Ted, much like a cheetah would scope out a juicy-looking impala. His mind was NOT on food right now. Despite that beef smelling utterly amazing. Dat Ass in his ring gear….it barely covered the cheeks and was disappearing up his ass crack. White looked good on Ted. Much better than orange. And Cody never thought he'd think that.

He stood up and padded over to Ted at the barbecue grill, arms wrapping around Ted's waist, long-fingered hands deftly caressing the bulge in the trunks…

"Not here baby boy," Ted said, swatting at Cody with the tongs as he turned the meat one last time. He put the tongs down and turned to face the brunette, their lips meeting once more.

"Missed (kiss) you," Cody murmured.

"Me too," replied Ted, "So….you like?"

"I fucking LOVE," Cody purred back, groping at the soft skin of Ted's ass cheeks, "Bet you're dying for some air."

He sank to his knees and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ted's (his) trunks and slipped them down, Ted's hardon almost smacking him in the face. Ted moaned at the sensation of being freed from those confines before that hot mouth engulfed his length, the talented tongue lapping at his cockhead, touching the spots where Cody knew Ted was at his most sensitive.

Ted's hand gripped the back of Cody's head as he bobbed back and forth…not letting go, his blue eyes sparkling naughtily in the dimming light outside…oh fuck…Ted was close…damn you Cody….

"Cody….gonna…" his fingers gripped Cody's short brown hair and tried to pull him back but the ravenette would NOT budge. He wanted everything Ted gave him. They had a fuckload more catching up to do - one fuck beside a pond and a day at Gay Pride was not enough to satisfy Cody's DiBiase addiction. They were fucking engaged for God's sake. And time was not a great healer.

Ted growled roughly as his cock exploded in Cody's mouth, Cody greedily swallowing every. Single. Drop. Mmmm. Why shouldn't he?

Ted was weak-kneed already, he had to sit down on the patio, feeling the cool stone against his bare ass. Cody sat beside him, his jetlag forgotten completely. He was feeling very mischievous now.

"Enjoy that? Bet you spent all day counting down until you could see me," he said, "Miss my mouth?"

Ted nodded. Cody reached down and clasped his hand in Ted's.

"Love you," the brunette smiled.

"Love you too, baby boy."

"Enough to do something about this?" Cody said, using his free hand to point to the large bulge in the jeans he was wearing.

"Gladly," Ted replied. Cody looked so good in Ted's jeans…shame they didn't show his ass off more but never mind. He leaned over and began to unbutton them, Cody lifting his ass so Ted could get them down…..oh yeah, those legs...it was a lovely evening. And there was miles of garden and grounds to enjoy….a bit of alfresco loving perhaps?

Ted removed the jeans from Cody's legs and slipped his sneakers and socks off too, pausing to shuck off his trunks so he was now in just white kneepads and white boots with red trimming. He slid off Cody's Calvin Klein boxers to the younger was naked apart from the t-shirt.

"Well Ted?" Cody smirked, raising his arms, "This won't remove itself now, will it?"

Ted grinned and peeled the garment off….shucking back to admire the tanned Adonis sat there on his patio next to the barbecue. Cody got to his feet, holding his hand out to help Ted up.

"Want a walk?" he asked.

"No, let's go upstairs," Ted said, urgently. He was getting hard again already. Cody being naked was the cause, obviously. That ass. Ted had every intention of fucking it…later. He just hoped Cody was ready for him. There was a reason he'd worn the ring gear apart from pleasing Cody.

The brunette man smirked lasciviously and led his beloved blonde inside, both men casually bypassing Riggs and padding up the stairs. Well they were halfway up when Cody was taken by surprise. Ted grabbed those toned and bulky shoulders and threw Cody down hard, the ravenette hissing as he felt his back bruise…before laying against him, their hard cocks touching tantalisingly and their lips tenderly meeting once more..briefly before Ted's tongue broke into Cody's mouth and began to lick hungrily in every nook and cranny….Cody eagerly kissing back just as heavily….he loved it when Ted got all aggressive. Especially now he, Cody, was stronger than he'd ever been his whole career, and could fight right back and more. Was Ted going to screw him on the stairs? He hoped so. But the carpet burns would take some explaining to makeup.

"I need you….need you…"

The words were barely audible but Cody caught them…his heart rate began to increase even more….and emotion boiled in his veins..he caught Ted's blue eyes staring….a hard, blazing glower that burned right through Cody. The time apart was difficult for both of them, and Cody realised it was tougher on the perpetually-injured Ted than he'd ever thought possible.

"I'm here…." He whispered back.

Ted heaved his beau back up and climbed past him, still taking care to not put too much pressure on his tender ankle, before grabbing Cody's hand once more and leading him upstairs….Cody still getting used to seeing Ted in _his _pads and boots. They did wear each others' clothes fairly often (Cody in Ted's more so than the other way around, though) but never each other's ring attires for obvious reasons.

Which was what made this SO hot for Cody. Ted hadn't looked this sexy in a long time. Well…he was always sexy…but not so-sexy-Cody-fought-hard-against-the-impulse-to-bend-over-right-now levels. Night Of Champios 2011. Those were some GOOD damn memories. And a sore ass for Cody.

Ted kicked some laundry out the way of the door before padding over to the bed…where Cody noted a bottle of Liquid Gold and some lube. Like a good Souther boy scout, Ted was prepared.

But Cody was not.

He could only watch..

..as Ted crawled onto the bed, his back arching in the most cock-throbbingly hot way possible, his big, fat, juicy glutes up in the air…legs apart.

Like a big ol' bottom bitch.

Cody's cock hardened even more…if that was possible.

The webcam show wasn't a one off. Ted was deadly serious. The blonde took a huge hit of the amyl nitrate, sighing at the pleasure-enhancing headrush, before tossing the lube at Cody, who looked up just in time and caught it.

"C'mon then, prep me," Ted purred. Oh his ACCENT….Cody's hackles were raised. Four years and still he had such a weakness for Ted's beautiful treacly voice, especially during sex.

He slicked his cock fairly copiously before coating his fingers and kneeling behind Ted….if it wasn't for those love handles, the blonde hair or the gorgeous, perfect face, Cody could have sworn he was about to fuck himself…such was the effect of Ted's chosen garments.

Ted moaned softly….the sound a deep murmur as Cody gently fingered his entrance…fuck it. Cody dived in, his tongue eagerly tasting every inch of the perfect crevice of flesh. The skin of Ted's ass cheeks was amazingly soft…Cody had forgotten just how soft Ted was back here.

"C'mon baby boy….hurry up and do me."

Now who was Cody to disobey that? Ted's wish was his command.

He knelt back up and lined his weeping cock with the prepared entrance…he pushed forward…Ted pushed back.

And Ted cried out at the intrusion….but Cody wasn't having any of it and thrust right in. If Ted had been on his back his eyes would be like saucers right now…he clenched around the substantial length invading him…Cody groaned at the sensation.

"How d you want it?" Cody asked, almost stupidly.

Ted turned to look at him, glaring.

His question was answered. Ted had asked for it. Ted was gonna mother fuckin' get it.

Cody's hips began to snap smartly back and forth, his pelvis smacking repeatedly against the solid globes of tanned flesh….Cody noted something which only served to make him smirk even more.

Where were his tan lines?

Oh Theodore…..you naughty man.

Cody reached forward and grabbed a fistful of sandy hair, pulling his beau up…Ted crying out…the poppers already keeping his senses on tenterhooks….he wanted Cody to be rough. Fuck him like a MAN, damnit.

And by gum, Cody did go for him.

The headboard crashed against the wall, Cody's face screwed up in effort as he held Ted there by his hair, pounding his ass as hard as he could go….Ted's normally laid-back Southern tones bellowing his ecstasy to all four walls….Cody was stabbing his prostate right to the very core….he'd never enjoyed being fucked as much as he was right now….Oh Cody…how he'd MISSED him….Cody had better get used to this.

It was when the pitch of Ted's cries went up drastically that Cody knew that he'd done it. Hit Ted right where it mattered….and Ted was about to experience something he'd not yet done so when they'd switched on previous occasions…..Ted's cock was already dripping precum onto the duvet….his body was shaking…his insides bubbling…he could feel it….he was gonna fuckin' explode….

He let out one final, bellowing shout, giving in totoally to his orgasm…..erupting hard once more over the duvet….Cody hanging on for dear life, in awe at the sight of his man truly letting go. Ted hadn't let himself go like this in ages…..it was enough to send Cody shuddering and whimpering to his own climax….his nails dug into Ted's scalp…ripping a chunk of hair out as Cody gripped tightly, biting his lips, fighting off the scream that was threatening to leave him as he came HARD and DEEP inside Ted….it was no use….his lips were forced open and the scream escaped.

The ravenette, coated with sweat….pulled out quickly…his legs were out of it…he collapsed beside Ted who was still seeing stars and unicorns.

Cody wondered if he greeted Ted wearing DiBiase Posse ring gear, orange boots and all, would he get the same reward? He hoped so.

Mind you…now he was the bigger man…he could get used to being the top. Ted's booty was made for fucking.

He rolled Ted over and pulled him close for a hug, not daring to let the blonde go until morning...brisket be damned.

* * *

**A short one-shot and I suppose it's in the Joshing For Position timeline seeing as it takes place after chapter one ended. Just thought I'd add a new piece of Codiasi as it's not as prevalent recently as it was xx**


End file.
